


【all炭】破晓 番外(善炭.中)

by Yeemuu



Category: all炭, 破晓, 鬼灭之刃
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeemuu/pseuds/Yeemuu
Kudos: 97





	【all炭】破晓 番外(善炭.中)

两个人最后在微妙的气氛中还是来到了善逸的新居所，在决定晚餐要吃烤肉后，两个人就兴致冲冲地准备起料理的用具与配菜，其实与其说是两个人，不如说是善逸压着炭治郎，让他出一张嘴指挥，他知道炭治郎的行动并不方便，他找炭治郎只是想要独占和炭治郎相处的快乐，可不是让炭治郎操劳琐事的。

在夜色暗下来后，总算是弄好了晚餐的准备，剩下的就是将那些食材烤熟沾上酱料就能下肚了。

一人坐在一张小凳子上，炭治郎坚持他可以帮忙烤东西，让善逸在旁边休息一下，他是行动不便，又不是双手残废，总不好什么都让善逸做的。

炭治郎很认真的想要实现他下午承诺善逸的补偿，虽然那时候善逸并没有应下来，他还是觉得自己可以做点什么感谢善逸的。

善逸看着眼前认真为他烤着鳗鱼炭治郎，不知怎么的感觉炭治郎此刻的样子就是自己曾经对未来妻子描绘的形象。

\--妻、妻子......对嘛！炭治郎应该要是他的妻子的！他一个人的......

“炭......炭治郎！”善逸一脸满足的吃着炭治郎为他烤的鳗鱼，配着果酒，整个人幸福的都要飘了，忽然他伸手，一把将正在专心盯着鳗鱼火候的炭治郎拉近了怀里。

“善、善逸？这样很危险呀善逸......”炭治郎无奈的说道，整个人不可抗力的靠在了善逸的胸膛，他的脚现在还没办法很好的使上力气，虽然如果非得要用力的话应该还是有机会挣脱的，但既然是善逸，那就没有这个必要了。

“炭治郎炭治郎炭治郎......”带着撒娇的尾音，善逸将头埋入炭治郎的肩处，不断地蹭着，温温的气息像羽毛一样轻轻的挠着炭治郎的脖颈。

“唔......善逸你喝醉了啦！”因为痒意炭治郎忍不住微微颤抖，他伸手推了推善逸，试图想要转过去看一眼善逸的表情。

“才没有！炭治郎我好想你呜呜呜呜呜......”说着自己没有醉的善逸却忽然开始呜咽了起来，开始低低的抱怨道：“他们都不让我去找你......那个、那个谁！时透那个可怕的家伙！他好凶的！一言不合就打上来！都不让我靠近你！”

“怎么会......时透很温柔的......”炭治郎迟疑的反驳道。在他看来时透只是慢熟了一些，感觉相处一阵子后就是会对人很温柔的那种类型：“可能多和时透相处就好了吧？”

\--蛤？才不要！谁要和阻挡自己和炭治郎在一起的家伙好好相处啊？

在炭治郎看不到的角度，善逸没有半分醉意的眼神黯了黯，幽幽的金色眼底画过一丝暗芒，他环住炭治郎的手紧了紧，让炭治郎的后背更加紧贴着自己的胸口，唇部也有意无意般的轻轻摩挲过炭治郎的侧颈。

“善、善逸......”炭治郎感到善逸好像有点不太对劲，后背透过薄薄的衣服传来的热气与善逸强力的心跳震动，让他有种仿佛被什么兽类盯上的感觉。

“还有那个富冈！他也是！一看就是没有朋友的家伙，不让我看他肯定是想一个人偷偷独占炭治郎吧？都怪炭治郎你太温柔了啦！那种性格古怪的家伙也......”

“义、义勇先生很好的.......”这次没等善逸说完，炭治郎就打断了他的话，脸上还因为不知道想起了什么画面而泛起了微微的红晕。

“什么嘛！炭治郎在维护那个家伙吗？”善逸不满地说道，轻轻的在炭治郎带着淡淡药草味的脖颈咬了一口。

“善、善逸！”炭治郎整个人瞬间脸色爆红，挣扎的想要和善逸拉开一段距离。

“是我先遇到炭治郎的呜呜......”金发的少年忽然用像是快要哭出来一般的声音呜咽道，语气间好像是受了极大的委屈一般。

“明明、明明是我先遇到炭治郎的，为什么那些家伙要和我抢你嘛！炭治郎、炭治郎、炭治郎......”像是喝醉一般，说着说着，年轻的准雷柱竟然开始反反覆覆的开始重复着怀中紧紧贴着的红发少年的名字。

“善逸你真的喝醉了啦！”炭治郎推了推身上像什么犬型动物黏着又蹭又咬的金发少年：“我扶你进去休息吧？”

“没有醉没有醉！我、我没有醉！”努力的晃着脑袋否认，善逸因为留长而高高绑起的马尾也轻轻扫过了炭治郎的侧颊，否认完后他又继续计较着上一个问题：“炭治郎、炭治郎我是不是你最喜欢的？比他们、那些讨厌的家伙都要喜欢？”

“我、我也喜欢善逸的......”对炭治郎而言，他实在很难回答这种绝对的问题，对他来说，大家都是很好很温柔的人，不管是上一世还是这一世，虽然似乎是往奇怪的方向发展了？

对于炭治郎的回答，善逸虽然早有预料，却仍然是脸色一沉，扣住了炭治郎的肩膀，猛地翻身将他压倒在地。

“我不喜欢炭治郎的回答呢......”将他扑倒在地的少年束成马尾的金色长发倾落而下，映着皎白的月色发出浅浅的美丽的光晕，虽然背着光，炭治郎却仍然看得见少年脸上的表情，他的心脏猛然一颤--

金发少年的表情和平常似乎没有什么不同，无辜天真，金色的眉毛也弯垂着，只是勾起微笑的唇角与变得暗沉的鎏金眼底却带着一种狩猎者的兴奋与贪婪。

他伸出舌尖微微舔了舔唇角，平常在炭治郎耳中偏高的声音带着一点沙哑，变得异常暧昧：“只看着我一个人嘛！呐？炭治郎？”

说着，金发少年的手便毫不客气的扯开了炭治郎的病号服，手指轻轻滑过炭治郎的胸口，然后带着一点恶意的挑逗，手下的动作如羽毛轻抚般，若有似无的搔刮过身下少年粉嫩的乳首，而后见到红发少年紧咬着唇，气息逐渐慌乱，却倔强著不肯发出羞耻的呻吟，他无声一笑，忽然狠狠的一刺。

“唔！呜......”炭治郎终于忍不住张口呜咽，他的身体仍然僵硬着，即使经历过这种事，他仍然无法放得很开，每一次的情动仍然令感到羞耻与不知所措，他本能想想要逃离身上已然带着浓烈侵略气息的狩猎者。

“回答呢？炭治郎？”嘴上这样说着，善逸可是没有打算要让炭治郎回答的意思，因为在炭治郎松开唇瓣后，他便用右手扣住了炭治郎的下颔，将拇指伸入炭治郎的口中翻搅着，模拟着淫猥的性交动作，而炭治郎不敢真的用力咬，只能任由善逸为所欲为，口唇间缓缓流下被拉扯出的津液。

“哈呜、啊......唔......”炭治郎只能如缺水的鱼，呼出湿热的气息，红色的瞳染上水色，身体也微微的颤抖着，已经被善逸退下衣物的裸露的肌肤泛起了大片大片的粉色。

善逸看着这样无助的只能躺在他身下任他摆弄的炭治郎，他金色的瞳孔兴奋的收缩：“啊炭治郎.....没关系，你不用回答了..... .”

\--反正现在的炭治郎，会完完全全的，被标记上他的味道。所以，那些该死的想要和他分享炭治郎的家伙，现在都不重要了。

“啊--！”炭治郎的双眼在善逸的尾音落下时，猛然睁大。

善逸终于拨开了他碍事的衣服，带着老茧的手指色情的顺着他精实漂亮的身体线条而下，探入了那个敏感而柔嫩的谷道。

“哎呀？炭治郎没想到你这么期待吗？”善逸压低身体，将唇凑近了炭治郎的耳边，吐着与平常自己截然不同的如恶魔般的低语：“好湿呀？这么期待吗？期待......”

“有人填满你饥渴的小穴？啊......炭治郎，很想要吗？很紧呢炭治郎，是在咬吗？这么......等不及吗？”明明说出的话情色又淫荡，善逸的声音却仿佛又带着几分纯真的无辜，就像此刻用手指在炭治郎体内抽送的人不是他一样。

“不要、不要说了呜......”炭治郎眼尾泛红，因为被挑逗而渗出的生理泪水缓缓滑落，他的声音也因无法忍耐的情欲而带着点沙哑：“善、善逸......”

炭治郎滑落的眼泪非但没有让善逸想要怜惜，反而让此刻已经被兽欲主导的他更加想要将炭治郎弄坏，彻底占有身下勾人的红发少年。

他伸出舌头，温柔地舔去炭治郎泛出的生理泪水，并吮吻着炭治郎吐着急促呼吸的柔软唇瓣，用自己的舌取代刚刚的手指，抚慰着炭治郎口腔的每一个角落。

然后，善逸忽然好无预兆的便将仍然插在炭治郎后穴中手抽了出来，扶着自己滚烫灼热的柱身，如征服者般狠狠地入侵了炭治郎紧致湿滑的甬道。


End file.
